


The Hardest Choice

by irisqod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choice has to be made. Is he strong enough to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Choice

He stood in front of the open wardrobe, trying to decide on the right clothes. This shouldn’t be as difficult a task as it was turning into.

All the suits were basically the same; fine black wool, bespoke and expensive. He slid each suit jacket along the rod, trying to select between the imperceptible differences. 

The only color variations were the shirts. Whites, slate blues, greys, a wine colored one. The purple one – the favorite one – was gone. Nothing seemed right.

His ties were all there, organized on their own rack, for the rare occasion when he wore a tie. Court dates mostly.

Even the Deerstalker was there on a hook. _Why did he keep that_? 

_Getting sentimental after all_ , he thought.

Why was this so bloody hard? It was just clothes. He didn’t care about _clothes_ , they just covered the ‘transport’.

He turned and saw the silky dressing gown thrown over the footboard of the bed and thought _That is perfect. He’d be wearing it for a while, so he might as well be comfortable_.

He grabbed it and a soft pair of pyjama pants and t-shirt (turned inside out, of course) and put them in the small bag he carried.

On a whim he tossed in the dog tags from the dresser.

There. Done.

Now Sherlock could be buried.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself, 'self? what is the saddest story you could tell?' and this is what fell out of my brain. John having to choose the clothes Sherlock would be buried in. Someone had to pick the clothes out, right? I'm sorry.
> 
> Here is a sequel [The Softest Answer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/672508)


End file.
